Coruscant
Det galaktiske midtpunkt Coruscant (udtales /'kʊɹəsɑnt/) var galaksens hovedstad i årtusinder. Det var den almidelige opfattelse at Coruscant var, igennem det meste af den galaktiske historie, den mest politisk vigtige planet i galaksen. Gennem tiden var den hovedstad for den Galaktiske Republik, det Galaktiske Imperium, Den Nye Republik, Yuuzhan Vong Imperiet og den Galaktiske Alliance. En stor del af galaksen handelsruter—inklusiv Perlemian Trade Route, Corellian Run, Metellos Trade Route, Koros Trunk Line, og Leisure Corridor—gik gennem Coruscant, og gjorde den til en af de rigeste planeter i galaksen. Planetens hyperspace koordinater var (0,0,0). Selve byen på planeten var kendt som Galactic City, Republic City, Coruscant City eller City of Spires under den Galaktiske Republik, Imperial City under Imperiet, og New Republic City under den Nye Republik, og senere Yuuzhan'tar under Yuuzhan Vong krigen. Planeten i 19 BBY.]] Overflade Hele overfladen på Coruscant havde gennem tusinde generationer været bebygget med kilometerhøje skyskrapere og byer, og en befolkning på hundrede milliarder til flere trillioner, gennem de forskellige eraer. Disse skyskraperer var større end noget andet på planeten inklusiv bjergene og nu udtørrede oceaner, er engang dækkede en stor del af Coruscants overflade. Under skyskraperne var Coruscants underverden, hvor solsyset aldrig kom ned. Kunstig belysning dækkede disse lavere etager og reklame hologramer kunne ses alle vejne. Der var også mange underholdningssteder, der tiltrak folk fra mange alien racer. Vand Alle naturlige have var blevet udtørret og samlet i de store beholdere under byen som resultat af overbefolkningen. Det eneste hav var den kunstige Western Sea, med mange kunstige øer, der blev brugt som rejsemål for turister. Med intet vand til planetens mange indbyggere, arbejde Coruscant's arkitekter, sammen med mange andre fra forskellige steder i Galaksen, på at bygge en fungerende øko system til de stor bygninger på planeten. Der blev også pumpet vand fra polar områderne ind til byen i en serie af rør. Manarai Bjergene Et af de få uberørte steder på Coruscant's var Manarai Bjergene, to tinder nær det berømte Imperial Palace. I Manarai Bjergene var der mange svævende restauranter; the Monument Plaza; og Flames of Umate kulten. Det var under Manarai Bjergene Lusankya lå gemt. Under Yuuzhan Vongernes angreb på Coruscant blev bjergene ødelagt. Områder Galactic City var inddelt i flere tusinde kvadranter, med hver kvadrant inddelt i flere sektorer. Mange af disse nummerede sektorer havde også navne der blev brugt i daglig tale. For eksempel, blev H-46 også kaldt Sah'c Town, opkaldt efter familien der ejede en stor del af området. Nogle af områderne var reserveret til senatorer, regeringskontorer, banker, handel, og beboelse. Større områder på planeten blev kun brugt til industri og fabrikker. Det største af disse områder var kendt som "The Works", og lavede dele til rumskibe, droids, og bygge materialer igennem århundrede, med da mere og mere af produktionen blev flytet til rummet over planeten, blev The Works forladt. Det blev kendt som et område med meget krimminelt aktivitet og mange lokale holdt sig væk fra området. Et andet område Coruscant var CoCo Town (kort for "collective commerce"). Mange forskellige racer boede der og arbejdede på fabrikker. Den store plads foran Senat bygningen blev kaldt Column Commons fordi det var hovedkvarteret for HoloNettet og andre medier. området.]] Bebolighed Coruscants kredsløb lå forholdsvis langt væk fra systemets sol Coruscant Prime, mellem 207 millioner til 251 millioner km. Derfor havde Coruscant ikke naturligt et klimae der var egnet til mennesker. Coruscant's mennesker løste dette ved at bygge er serie af spejlsatelitter der blev sendt i kredsløb og reflekterede solens varme og lys. Flere af disse spejle blev ødelagt under Slaget om Coruscant under Klon Krigene, selvom det er uvist om dette havde nogen varende betydning. Næsten alt på planeten, fra tøj til maskineri, kunne genbruges. En andet problem for Coruscant var de ufattelige mængder af Kuldioxid og varme som befolkningen generede hver dag, så tusinder af kuldioxide reaktive atmospheric dampeners blev indsat i den øverste atmosfære for at bevare atmosfæren. Den første af disse, udviklet af den Galaktiske Republik, blev kendt som Coruscant Atmospheric Reclamation Project. Nær planetens kerne var der en serie af kæmpemæssige Power relay stationer. De nederste områder var efterladt til mutanter og snyltere, såsom de kanibalistiske, mytiske Cthons. Galaktisk Standard Tid blev lavet på Coruscant og opbygget omkring tiden på Coruscant, med 24 timer på et døgn og 368 dage på et år. Dyreliv *Armored rat *Botflies *Conduit worm *Corridor ghoul *Coruscanti ogre *Cthon *Dianoga *Duracrete slug *Duracrete worm *Floater flea *Garbage worm *Gartro *Glowflies *Granite slug *Grate toad *Hawk-bat *Mutant Rat *Ringed moon shadowmoth *Scrap mouse *Sewer serpent *Shadow barnacle *Spider-roach *Spire falcon *Stone Mite *Stratt *Thrantcill Galleri med Dyr Image:CoruscaniOgre.JPG|Coruscanti ogre Image:Dianoga-vodran.jpg|Dianoga Image:Duracreteslug.jpg|Duracrete slug Image:Duracrete_worm.jpg|Duracrete worm Image:Granite_Slugs.jpg|Granite slug Image:Bha.jpg|Hawk-bat Image:Mutant_Rat.jpg|Mutant Rat Image:Shadow_barnacle.jpg|Shadow barnacle Image:Stonemites.jpg|Stone mite Historie Før-Republik Mange så Coruscant som menneskernes hjemplanet. For tusinder af år siden skulle de såkaldte Architects efter sigende have fjernet menneskerne fra Coruscant så de kunne befolke Corellia. I 100,000 BBY, blev Coruscant udforsket af Columierne, der så planeten som skuffende og primitiv, på trods af den planetare by Galactic City. Nye bygninger blev bygget oven på de gamle. Som et resultat af dette var der næsten ikke noget af planeten der ikke var bebygget. I byens glemte underverden var der mørke forurening og kriminalitet. Højere oppe var der regeringskontorer og store huse beobet af galaksens rigeste. De nederste 50 etager i byen så sidst sollys omkring 95,000 BBY. Coruscant var en af de mange planeter der var hørte under Rakataernes Infinite Empire, der brugte menneske slaver til at bygge Star Forge i 30,000 BBY. Under Rakataerne koloniserede menneskerne Alderaan, Tion Cluster, Seoul 5, Kuat, Alsakan, Axum, Anaxes, Atrisia, Metellos, Corulag, og mange andre planeter. Til sidst blev Rakataerne ramt af en dødbringende pest og slave revolutioner startede på deres mange planeter. Gennem de næste 200 år var Coruscant forbundet til andre Kerne Planeter, inklusiv Corellia og Duro, ved hyperspace kanoner. Det var på dette tidspunk Coruscants regering på fredelig vis overtog Azure Imperiet. Under disse før-Republik år blev sprogene Coruscant og nabo planeterne lavet til et sprog, Old Galactic Standard. Tidlige Republik I 25,000 BBY, da Corellianerne Duroserne opfandt hyperdrive teknologien, blev Coruscant hovedstaden for en demokratisk union—den Galaktiske Republik. Planeten var Republikkens hovedstad i næsten femogtyve tusind år. Kort tid efter republikkens dannelse blev den Perlemianske Handels Rute kortlagt, og Coruscant blev derved forbundet til Ossus og Jedi Ridderne blev en del af Republikken. Over de næste tusind år blev Corellian Run kortlagt, og forbandt Coruscant til Corellia og mange andre planeter. Blastere blev også opfundet på Coruscant omkring dette tidspunk, og det berømt Galaktiske Museum blev bygget i 12,000 BBY. omkring 5,000 BBY.]] Lige fra begyndelsen var Coruscant, som Republikkens hovedstad, det primære mål i flere krige. Den tidligste af disse var Tionese Krigen i 24,000 BBY, under hvilken Coruscant blev bombet med Tionesiske tryk bomber. Andre tidlige krige var blandt ander Alsakan Konflikterne, Duinuogwuin Contention, den Store Hyperspace Krig, den Tredje Store Splittelse, den Store Droid Revolution, og den Store Sith Krig. Efter ødelæggelsen af Ossus flyttede Jedi Rådet til Jedi Templet på Coruscant, og tog mange Jedi genstande fra Ossus med sig. Der blev lavet store udbygninger på Templet, blandt andet Jedi Råds Kammeret. Templet blev udbygget igen i 3,519 BBY, 2,519 BBY (da Jedi Arkiverne blev bygget), 2,019 BBY, og 1,000 BBY (da templets tårne blev bygget). I 2,973 BBY, blev Senat Rotunden bygget, istedet for det tidligere samlingspunkt. Det yderste af denne massive bygning stod stadig da planeten blev forvandlet til den ny Yuuzhan'tar. .]] Republikkens fald I 31 BBY var Coruscant nær blevet ødelagt af Ashaar Khorda der brugte Infant of Shaa. Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, og Yarael Poof reddede Coruscant, men Poof ofrede sig selv for planeten. I 23 BBY, nær slutningen på Separatist Krisen begyndte Confederacy of Independent Systems at blive en alvorlig trussel mod Republikken, og fik flere systemer til at trække sig ud, blandt andet Ando og Sy Myrth, hvilket resulterede i en stor udvandring af Aqualisher og Sy Myrthians fra Coruscant. På denne tid blev der lavet flere attentat forsøg mod Padmé Amidala mens hun var på Coruscant, blandt andet et hvor hendes personlige skib blev ødelagt og flere af hendes tjenerinder dræbt. Anakin Skywalker og Obi-Wan Kenobi blev udsendt for at beskytte hende. Til sidst spolerede de et attentat forsøg i Padmé's lejlighed af Zam Wesell, dette endte med en airspeeder jagt gennem Coruscant, der sluttede i en konfrontation i Outlander Klub en i planetens nedre niveauer. Jedierne fangede Zam, men hun blev dræbt af en mystisk mand i en rustning, der førte Obi-Wan til Kamino. Under det meste af Klon Krigene blev Coruscant udsat for hyppige terrorangreb og mord af separatisterne. Blandt disse var gidseltagningen af Senator Meena Tills af Korunnai terrorister i 22 BBY (dette var i virkeligheden et forsøg på at få Corporate Sectoren til at gå i krig mod Republic). I 21 BBY var der mange af disse angreb blandt andet Opstanden på Coruscant og mordene på Finis Valorum og Senator Viento. bygning under Imperiets oprettelse.]] Disse angreb fik Republikken til at indføre forskellige ændringer på Coruscant for at forbedre sikkerheden. Store dele af byen blev omdannet til militærområder, og der var clone troopere overalt. Den fanatiske pro-menneskelige COMPOR blev dannet med den lokale SAGroup ledet af Nenevanth Tion. COMPOR pressede Tannon Praji til at sende alle de aliens, hvis hjemplaneter havde sluttet til separatisterne, væk fra planeten. Vice-Admiral Terrinald Screed blev sat til at lede Coruscants Planetare Forsvar. I 19 BBY lavede Separatisterne et stort angreb på Coruscant. Ved at bruge hemmelige hyperspace ruter gennem den Dybe Kerne, som de havde fået af Darth Sidious, kom en Separatist flåde under under den frygtede General Grievous og angreb planeten. Mens Separatist flåden kæmpede mod Republikkens flåde, landede en hær af battle droids i Galactic City. Denne invassion afledte de de kæmpende Jedier og Clone troopere mens General Grievous og et hold af hans MagnaGuards fangede Overkansler Palpatine. Men det lykkedes for Anakin Skywalker og Obi-Wan Kenobi at befri kansleren fra det berygtede Separatist flagskib Invisible Hand. Slaget endte med en sejr til Republikken og Separatisternes flåde måtte flygte. Angrebet havde rystet en stor del af befolkningen, og store dele af byen var blevet ødelagt af styrtende skibe og turbolasere. Ved slutningen af Klon Krigene blev Coruscant omdøbt til Imperial Center efter Kansler Palpatine oprettede det Galaktiske Imperium. Galaktiske Imperium .]] Selvom planeten fik nyt navn under Palpatine's herredømme fortsatte de fleste af Imperiets indbyggere med at kalde planeten ved dens gamle navn. Som en del af Imperiets Humanocentriske politik blev ikke-menneskelige racer tvunget til at bo samlet i ghettoer i Imperial City, såsom Invisec. Dem der flyttede til andre steder på planeten, med vilje eller ved en fejltagelse, blev brutalt straffet. Under Imperiet gjorde Palpatine Imperial Center til den eneste planet i Galaksen hvor politiske elver kunne blive uddanet. Der var to grunde til dette: for det første var der sandsynlighed for at de kommende politikere kunne lære om værdierne i den Nye Orden, og samarbejde med Imperiet; for det andet kunne de dygtigste af dem, enten frivilligt eller med tvang, blive på Imperial Center og hjælpe Imperiet. Kejser Palpatine begyndte også at ændre Coruscant med sine egne ideer, dette inkluderede bla. tusinder af overvågningssystemer i byen. Kejseren arrangerede også at ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnoughten Lusankya blev begravet under Manarai Bjergene. Senere blev dette skib brugt som et privat fængsel af Ysanne Isard. Kejseren ombyggede også det Republikanske Palads og omdøbde det til Imperial Palace. Imperial Palace var en massiv pyramide-formet bygning og var det største bygningsprojekt Coruscant. Andre bygninger fra den Galaktiske Republik, såsom det Galaktiske Senat og Jedi Templet, blev enten ødelagt eller erstattet af nye bygninger. s død.]] Under Dark trooper projektet, rejste Kyle Katarn til Coruscant hvor han angreb ISB. Omkring Slaget om Endor angreb Tyber Zann det Kejserlige Arkiver for at finde en Sith Holokron. Efter Palpatine's død ved Endor i 4 ABY var der en opstand på Coruscant. Milliarder af Coruscanti fejrede Oprørernes sejr, og en bevæbnet opstand ubrød i de alien-beboede områder. Imperiets patruljer blev angrebet på gaderne, statuer af Palpatine blev væltet og Imperiale symboler ødelagt. Under disse fester og opstande beordre Imperiets autoriteter en udrensning af de oprørske beboere på planeten, og gav det lokale militær alle beføjelser til at stoppe opstanden og bringe orden til systemet. Den militære aktion var meget blodig, og dødstallet steg mens Imperiet abnede ind på folket, og der atter blev ro på Coruscant. Efter det overtog Storvisir Sate Pestage kontrollen af Imperial Center. Uheldigvis mødte han modstand fra Palpatine's tidligere rådgivere i Inder Cirklen. Ysanne Isard fungerede som en neutral mægler mellem disse to grupper. Uheldigvis for dem, havde hun i al hemmelighed sendt dem mod hinanden så hun kunne blive Kejserinde, men ingen af siderne kendte til hendes sande plan før det var for sent. Hun overtog kontrollen af Imperial Center i 5 ABY men blev truet af krigsherrer og den voksende Nye Republik. Derfor fik hun en fruppe af videnskabsfolk under Evir Derricote til at lave en dødbringende virus kendt som Krytos virusen der kun angreb alien racer og forgiftede planetens vandforsygning. Senere, i 7 ABY, blev den legendariske starfighter eskadrille Rogue Squadron under Wedge Antilles sendt på en undercover mission på Coruscant for at sabotere planetens skjoldgenerator. For at gøre dette stjal de en konstruktions droid og fik den til at transportere demtil et kommando center hvor de brugte en af planetens orbitale spejle til at opvarme planetens vand, og starte en voldsom storm der deaktiverede skjoldene. Dette gav en flåde under Admiral Ackbar mulighed for at flyve ind i Coruscant systemet og indtage den galaktiske hovedstad. Senere kort tid efter sejren begynder millioner af Coruscants ikke-menneskelige indbyggere at dø på grund af Krytos virusen. Fordi det kun var mennesker der var modstandsdygtige mod virusen, skabte dette en kløft mellem den Nye Republiks medlemsracer. For at gøre det værre brugte Ysanne Isard sit skib Lusankya til at slippe væk fra Coruscant og flygte til planeten Thyferra. I processen ødelagde Lusankya mere end 259 km² af planetens overfalde, od dræbte millioner af indbyggere. Derefter brød skibet gennem skjoldene, og ødelagde eb Golan III Space Defense NovaGun før det forlod Coruscant systemet. Senere udviklede den Nye Republiks forskere en modgift mod Krytos virusen ved at blande bacta med et variant af stoffet ryll, kendt som kor. Dette forhindrede flere smittede aliens, men forholdet mellem racerne var køligt i et stykke tid efter. Nye Republik over Coruscant.]] Kontrollen over Coruscant var nøglen til at vinde den Galaktiske Borgerkrig for den Nye Republik. Imperial City blev omdøbt til New Republic City og navnet Imperial Center blev droppet. Efter Isard's tab af Coruscant og hendes flugt til Thyferra, begynde splittelsen af Imperiet da mange af Imperiet folk mistede troen på deres ledere, og de overlevende fra Imperiets Inder Cirkel blev atter en gang en vigtig autoritet for Imperiet. De støttede Chiss Storadmiralen Thrawn som øverstkommanderende af flåde, da de fejlagtigt troede at han, fordi han var en 'mindreværdig' alien, ville adlyde dem. Hapes Imperiet I 8 ABY blev Coruscant besøgt af Hapes Imperiet der omringede planeten med en flåd af Hapanske Battle Dragons. Dette var den første gang Hapes havde nævneværdig kontakt med resten af galaksen siden Hapes lukkede sine grænser omkring 3,100 BBY. De Hapanske delegerede gav den Nye Republik mange gaver, bla. flere stjålne Star Destroyere. Men Hapanernes sidste gave var den mest overraskende. Den Hapanske Dronningemoders søn og arving Isolder preæsenterede sig for Rådsmedlem Leia Organa som en bejler. Selvom hun kunne se fordelene ved dette arrangerede ægteskab, var hun stadig forelsket i Han Solo. Efter et eventyr på Dathomir og sejren over den Imperiale krigsherre Zsinj, blev Han Solo og Leia Organa gift ved det Alderaanianske konsulat på Coruscant. Dette bryllup blev overværet af hundredevis af venner og blev set på HoloNettet af milliarder af folk i Galaksen. Thrawn Krisen I 9 ABY, under Thrawn Krisen, blev planeten belejret af Thrawn's flåde. Da hans styrker var i undertal på Coruscant brugte han cloaking teknologi til at lave et effektivt belejringsvåben. For at gøre dette udstyrede han 22 asteroider med cloaking devices og anbragte dem ombord på hans Star Destroyers. Under slaget anbragte Thrawn asteroiderne i et lavt kredsløb, og flygtede i hyperspace, og efterlod derved et usynlig asteroidebælte over planeten. Efter dette stod den Nye Republik med to store problemer: de kunne ikke åbne skjoldet omkring planeten af frygt for at en asteroide skulle ramme byen. De kunne heller ikke tillade rumtrafik i nærheden af planeten af frygt for kollisioner med asteroiderne. Dette gjorde at Coruscant var blokeret. Efter Thrawn døde ved Slaget om Bilbringi blev blokaden fjernet, og Coruscant var atter fri. Den Genfødte Palpatine .]] I 10 ABY besluttede Imperiets Inder Cirkel, inspiret af Thrawn, at samle et angreb på Coruscant og andre vigtige planeter i Galaksens Kerne. Dette tvang Mon Mothma til at udtænke en plan for forsvaret af den galaktiske hovedstad. Men hun fik aldrig en chance til dette at den Kejserlige Armada begyndte at bombe Coruscant's skjold fra rummet, og lavede store skader på byen. Mon Mothma beordrede en evakuering af planeten. Derved havde Imperiet taget sin hovedstad tilbage og den Nye Republik reduceret til en oprørsgruppe. Efter Coruscant var blevet indtaget besluttede Rådet at tiden var inde til at vælge en ny Galaktisk Kejser. De forskellige admiraler, generaler, Moffer, Inquisitorer, COMPNOR og Imperial Security Bureau kunne ikke blive enige, og en bevæbnet konflikt (den "Imperiale Borgerkrig") brød snart ud på Coruscant. Store dele af byen blev ødelagt og milliarder blev dræbt. Rummet omkring Coruscant blev fyldt med vragrester der lagsomt belv ryddet i løbet af de næste mange år. Efter Palpatine's sidste død i 11 ABY under Slaget om Onderon, genindtog den Nye Republik planeten og brugte EVS Construction Droids til at rydde op på planeten og bygge nye storslåede skyskrapere. Mange af Coruscant's indbyggere havde forladt planeten på grund af de mange slag, og befolkningstallet var måske mindre på dette tidspunkt. Derfor var mange af New Republic City's mellemste niveauer ubeboede. Men de mørke lavere niveauer blev ikke påvirket af genopbygningen og var stadigvæk plaget af kriminatlitet. Mange måtte kæmpe for livet i de nederst fyrre eller halvtreds etager. I 17 ABY, efter Krisen om Den Sorte Flåde, mens Leia Organa Solo gjorde klar til en tale, blev Senat Bygningen angrebet og svært beskadiget af Brakiss og Dolph, og måtte derfor gennemgå en grundig renovering. Fred I 19 ABY, efter underskrivningen af Pellaeon-Gavrisom Traktaten af Imperiet Resters Storadmiral Gilad Pellaeon og den Nye Republiks Chief of State Ponc Gavrisom ombord på Chimaera, blev Jedi Mester Luke Skywalker og Mara Jade Skywalker gift på Coruscant. Under bryllups ceremonien forsøgte en gruppe af Imperial terorister at sabotere det ved at hyre en swoop bande til at afbryde bryllupet. Bryllupet startede med en fest i de lavere niveauer og senere en Jedi ceremoni i det renoverede Jedi Tempel. Den offentlige ceremoni var stortset fredelig takket være Booster Terrik og flere andre der kæmpede mod swoop banden. Til sidst da den sidste af teroristerne truede med at slippe en computer virus fri, overtalte Luke ham til at overgive sig, og tage del i festlighederne. Andet Imperium I 22 ABY, infiltrerede det Andet Imperium Coruscant systemet ved at cloake Skyggernes Akademi og sætte det i kredsløb om planeten. En lille flåde under ledelse af TIE piloten Qorl's var stationeret på akademiet, og angreb bulk cruiseren Adamant. Imperiet sendte også de tre Nightsisters Tamith Kai, Garowyn og Vilas til at infiltrere de laveste niveauer og rekrutere folk til deres Andet Imperium. De rekruterede bla. banden the Lost Ones og Zekk. Dem der var Kraft-følsomme blev Mørke Jedier mens de andre blev Stormtroopere og TIE piloter. Men Jedi eleverne Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka og Lowbacca brugte sol-spejlene til at ødelægge Skyggernes Akademi''s usynligheds systemer, og gjorde den åben for angreb. Men før den Nye Republiks flåde kunne nå frem til Akademiet flygtede det i Hyperspace. Heldigvis blev Imperiet senere besejret ved et slag ved Yavin IV. Yuuzhan'tar '' forsøger at redde Borsk Fey'lya under Faldet af Coruscant i 27 ABY.]] Coruscant's mørkeste tid var under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Under Faldet af Coruscant angreb de ekstragalaktiske Yuuzhan Vonger Republikkens forsvar i tre angrebsbølger og besatte planeten. Coruscant, der havde været dækket af by i årtusinder, fik store skader under slage. Milliarder af indbyggere blev dræbt under slaget. Mange af de bygninger der gjorde Coruscant unik blev enten tilintetgjort eller ændret efter Vongernes behov. Imperial Palace blev ødelagt da Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya udløste en selvmordsbombe i sit kontor; Manarai Bjergene, den sidste del af planeten der ikke var dækket af by, blev bombet til kratere; Western Sea, det eneste hav på planeten, blev lavet til en stor Succession Pool; Senat Bygningen blev hovedkvarteret for den Planet Hjerne, der omformede planeten. Yuuzhan Vongerne døbde planeten 'Yuuzhan'tar, efter deres hjemplanet, navnet på deres race, og deres øverste gud Yun-Yuuzhan, og vongformede den for at fjerne byen, og lave planeten til en mere naturlig koloni. For at få Coruscant til at ligne deres hjemplanet brugte de store dovin basaler til at bringe planeten tættere på Coruscant Prime og startede biologiske processer der skulle skabe en jungle med den høje temperatur og høj luftfugtighed. Snart var hele byen dækket af planter og der var floder i de kløfter der engang havde været fyldt med airspeedere. I de laveste nivaeuer boede der dyr fra Yuuzhan Vong galaksen og det var her Vongernes udstødte Shamed Ones boede. Coruscant's tre mindste måner blev fjernet fra deres oprindelige kredsløb af dovin basalerne mens den største måneødelagt af en gruppe yammosk-samlede dovin basaler. En lignende teknik samlede det resulterende støv, sten og magma til et asteroidebælte der blev kendt som "Regnbue Broen". Størstedelen af planetens ikke-Yuuzhan Vong befolkning blev sendt fra planeten i store flygtningeskibe, men nogle blev i byen nederste niveauer; de kaldte den "nye" Coruscant '''Necropolis. Galaktiske Alliance Den Galaktiske Alliance og Yuuzhan Vongerne underskrev en fredsaftale i 30 ABY, og endte derved Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Det blev besluttet at Coruscant skulle genbygges som hovedstad for den Galaktiske Alliance, og der skulle bygges by hvor det var muligt, men nogle af Vongernes ændringer blev. Planet Hjernen blev i Senat Bygningen, da det ikke var muligt at flytte den uden at lave yderligere skade på planeten. Der blev bygget et Nyt Jedi Temple. en stor park kaldet Unity Green blev lavet som symbol på freden mellem Yuuzhan Vongerne og den Galaktiske Alliance. Mens regeringen kom tilbage fra Denon blev ny bygninger konstrueret, såsom den nye senat bygning. Konfederation-Galaktiske Alliance Krigen Under Konfederation-Galaktiske Alliance Krigen i 40 ABY blev Galactic Alliance Guard, et hemmeligt politi, lavet af den Galaktiske Alliance for at udspionere og afsløre Corellianske terrorister på Coruscant. GAG blev ledet af Jacen Solo, en Jedi Ridder, en Oberst i Alliancens militær, og senere Sith Fyrste. GAG fangede og kæmpede mod Correlianske borgere i Galactic City, og henrettede nogle af dem der blav fanget. På grund af disse handlinger og deres mørke militær uniformer, fik medlemmerne af GAG et rygte som utrolig hårdhændede og voldsomme. Mange af dem de jagede kaldte dem "Stormies" og sammenlignede Jacen Solo med Darth Vader og soldaterne med stormtroopere. GAG's handlinger var en af årsagerne til Jacen's fald til den mørke side. Dette fik kløften mellem deb Galaktiske Alliance og den Corellianske modstandsbevægelse til at vokse. På dette tidspunk brugte GAG Planet Hjernen til at spore mulige terorister. Planet Hjernen blev senere dræbt i et mislykket attentatforsøg mod Jacen Solo af Alema Rar. Nye Galaktiske Imperium I 130 ABY havde den Galaktiske Alliance mistet Coruscant under Sith-Imperium Krigen, og tilhørte nu det nye Imperium, under ledelse af Kejser Roan Fel. Coruscant blev atter en gang Imperiets hovedstad. Men dette varede ikke længe, da Darth Krayt forrådte Kejser Roan Fel og udnævnte sig selv til kejser istedet. Coruscant var nu ligeså levende og beboet som i den Gamle Republiks dage, men Yuuzhan Vong Krigen havde efterladt sine spor, og der var et rødligt skær på himlen. Forsvar Ved Slaget om Coruscant under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen havde Coruscant et forsvarssystem i fire dele. Den første og "øverste" del var en række af miner. Disse blev deaktiveret under Slaget om Coruscant efter ordre fra Lando Calrissian der mente at de ville gøre mere skade end gavn, men blev genaktiveret af Calrissian senere da den angribene Vong flåde var i midten af minefeltet, derved blev mange flere fjender ramt. Den anden del var en række af Golan forsvars platforme, hovedsaligt type-II. Kommando platformen blev kaldt "Orbital Defense One" og var større end de andre. De fleste af disse (inklusiv Orbital Defense One) blev ødelagt da Vongerne brød igennem den Nye Republiks linier. Den tredje del var et massivt planetært skjold, der blev kontrolleret af en rækker relæer på overfladen af Coruscant. Vongerne brød igennem skjoldet ved at sende bølger af selvmordsskibe mod skjoldet, og overbelastede relæerne. Den fjerde og sidste del var en række turbolasere på hustagene. Nogle var atuomatiske mens andre blev styret af mennesker og astromech droids. I den sidste forsvarskæde var der også en proton bombe i Borsk Fey'lyas kontor, der blev udløst da Vongernes soldater besatte Imperial Palace. Eksplotionen ødelagde det meste af bygningen og datatårnene på Coruscant. Det er uvist om den Galaktiske Alliance lavede det samme forsvar da de genopbyggede Coruscant. Bag scenerne Coruscant optrådte først i Expanded Universe og fik sit navn i Timothy Zahn's Heir to the Empire i 1991. Coruscant blev først set på film i 1997 udgaven af Return of the Jedi, og optrådte senere i The Phantom Menace. Coruscant er derfor et af de få EU elementer der er kommet med i filmene. Navnet "Coruscant" kommer fra det Latinske ord "coruscare" der betydet "at skinde", hvilket sandsynligvis refererer til den lysende natteside af planeten. Navnet der normalt ville udtales med et hårdt 'c' – ko'-rus-kant' – bliver i Star Warsøø Universet udtalt Ko'-ru-sant, men kun efter den optrådte i ''The Phantom Menace. Før det brugte lydbøger og radiospil den førstnævnte udtale. Coruscant, der på det tidspunk blev kaldt "Alderaan", skulle have optrådte i Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, men det var der ikke råd til, så en stor del af begivenhederne fra Alderaan blev flyttet til Dødsstjernen og Alderaan blev navnet på Leia Organa's hjemplanet, der blev ødelagt i filmen. Ideén med at vise Imperiets hovedstad, der nu hed "Had Abbadon", kom frem igen i Return of the Jedi, og idéen om at hele planeten skulle være dækket af by optrådte for første gang. Men det viste sig at det ikke var muligt at lave byen på grund af de begrænsede tekniske muligheder på det tidspunkt, og idéen blev droppet. I forskellige bøger omtalte Imperietsfolk Coruscant som "Imperial Center". Dette er blevet forklaret som en omdøbning af planeten for at vise forskellen mellem den Gamle Republik og Imperiet. Uoverensstemmelser '' Collector's CD-ROM.]] I meget af det materiale der findes om Coruscant, er der mange uoverensstemmelser og modsigelser omkring planeten. De fleste kilder viser at Coruscant stort set ikke har noget vand på overfladen, borset fra isen ved polarområderne. Men Black Fleet Crisis Trilogien siger at havde Coruscant to kontinenter, et stort hvorpå Imperial City lå og et mindre. I denne udgave er mere end halvdelen af Coruscant dækket af hav. Ingen andre kilder bruger denne version (selvom The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook fortæller om forskellige kontinenter), og denne uoverensstemmelse bliver ofte løst ved at sige at dette "hav" er den kunstige Western Sea. ]] Introen til spillet Star Wars: TIE Fighter fra 1994 viser et billede af Coruscant set fra rummet, meget lignende planeten i prequel filmene der ville udkomme fem år senere. Men i "Collector's edition" udgaven af spillet, er der en anden intro, der viser en Jord-lignende Coruscant, blå med skyer. En tredje udgave af Coruscant, vist i Shadows of the Empire tegneserien, viser Coruscant som en terrestrial planet der, i modsætning til storbyen, indeholder grønne kontinenter og meget vand. Befolkning En af de størtste uoverensstemmelser omhandler planetens befolkning. De seneste Expanded Universe kilder, såsom romanen Traitor og kildebøgerne Inside the Worlds of The Phantom Menace og Coruscant and the Core Worlds, siger at planetens befolkning er trillion; andre canon kilder giver vidt forskellige tal, men oftest meget lavere, såsom 5 milliarder, 10 milliarder, 100 milliarder, 176 milliarder og 650 milliarder: udover den store forskel mellem dem er alle disse tal blevet kritiseret af fans der mener at tallene er for små og det ikke er realistisk at der ikke skulle bo flere folk i en by der dækker en hel planet. Fx. siger Star Wars Technical Commentaries hjemmesiden at befolkningen må være omkring en kvadrillioner (>1,000,000,000,000,000), og ihvertfald ikke mindre en hundrede trillioner". http://www.theforce.net/swtc/astro.html#coruscant En mulig løsning ville være at "en trillion" refferer til den traditionelle betydning af trillion instedet for den mere almindelige Amerikanske betydning. Dette ville gøre en trillion til 10^18 istedet for 10^12. Inspiration Konceptet om en by der dækker en hel planet er ikke ny. Planeten Trantor i Isaac Asimov's Foundation bøger er sandsynligvis den første fiktions planet der var dækket af by, men ikke den sidste. Et af de foreslåede navne på Coruscant var Jhantor, efter Asimov's værker. Senere brugte Expanded Universe kilder navnet Trantor for en planet der mindede meget om Coruscant. Tema melodi Tema melodien til Coruscant, kendt som Imperial City, kan høres i ''Shadows of the Empire'' soundtracket. Denne melodi bliver også hørt i Revenge of the Sith. Coruscant 'optagelse' i filmene Omkring Coruscants optrædenen i filmene sagde Timothy Zahn ved Celebration III: :"For at få det på det rene opfandt jeg ikke planeten...George Lucas havde fået en idé om en planetdækkende by for længe siden. Da jeg begyndte af skrive Thrawn Trilogien, sagde de at jeg skulle koordinere det med West End Games materialerne, og de kaldte planeten for Imperial Planet. Men ingen døber en planet 'Imperial Planet,' så jeg syntes at den havde brug for at navn, så jeg valgt et ord der betød skindende: 'Coruscant.' Og da tiden kom til at vælge et navn filmene, overtalte folk George til at vælge Coruscant. Det var en ære at blive valgt til filmene på den måde." Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Children of the Force'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''The Monster'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest'' tegneserie *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Puzzle Peace'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''The Lesson'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''The Package'' *''Impregnable'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Afsnit 1" **"Afsnit 21" **"Afsnit 22" **"Afsnit 23" **"Afsnit 24" **"Afsnit 25" *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Republic 65: Show of Force, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 66: Show of Force, Del 2'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Del 2'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights: Chiaroscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Dark Vendetta'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''First Impressions'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Command Decision'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' tegneserie *''Shadows of the Empire'' bog *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' radiospil *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Dark Empire'' *''The Other'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Del 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Del 1'' }} Kilder *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Planet Hoppers'' *''Heir to the Empire sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire (soundtrack)'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 93'' }} Se også *Coruscanti *Coruscant lokationer *Liste over distrikter på Coruscant Eksterne links * * Kategori:Kerne planeter Kategori:Planeter